What if?
by MEAGANM2000
Summary: Katniss was executed by Peacekeepers, and nobody was there to volunteer ad save Prim's life. Will she be able to survive in the harsh Hunger games?
1. Chapter 1

What if...

I gently pour the bucket of Lady's milk into a jar. To bring into the market to sell. This is what me and mom live off, ever since Katniss died. Gale drops by every now and then but he has his own family to support. I lay the jar in the shade inside so it keeps cool and then begin to get ready for my bath. Today is the reaping of the 74th annual hunger games. The thought scares me I am now twelve. Old enough to die, according to the Capital.

I wash my body and climb out of the tub. A mirror stands on the other side of the room and I look at myself. All my ribs are visible and I look like I am about to break. My stomach aches from very little food.

I smell soup on the stove it's been a while since mom was well enough to cook. She usually lies in bed in a deeper depression since Katniss died. I carefully dress myself in a white blouse and a navy skirt. I tuck my blouse in and Mom will braid my hair when we finish dinner.

I tenderly walk down the stairs and into our small kitchen, a pot of soup is ready to eat and the table already set.

Mom has poured up soup into my bowl and we sit and eat in silence mom stirs her soup around not eating very much. I scrape my bowl and go back for seconds it's rare we have soup with wild turkey in it anymore.

Mom slowly eats her soup and I watch and clean the dishes.

"Mom I'm scared I don't want to be picked" I wail tears filling up in my eyes.

"Prim you name is only in there once, the chances of you being picked are very slim" Mom says comforting me in a soothing voice.

She hugs me tight then turns me around and begins to braid my hair. She braids two French braids on each side of my head. I size myself up in the mirror and do a spin, admiring my new look.

I turn back on in the mirror and see that the back of my shirt is untucked. Katniss would have called me a little duck and tucked in my duck tail. I miss her, Katniss was killed in a accident 5 months ago while she was selling meat illegally. She had to do Gales sales and here was a new peace keeper he had asked no questions just bet her. I remember the day of the execution Katniss was crying, I have never seen her cry this much.

"Prim, you have to be strong for me. Okay? I remember once we went to the park and I pushed on the swing so high and you thought you could fly... and all the times we sat and talked, I love you so much little duck don't forget that"

"Katniss I love you too. Why do you have to go? I love you don't leave please" I hugged her so tight I didn't want to let go.

"Prim we have to go now" Mom orders steering me towards the door.

"Okay let's go" I softly say.

We walk down the road mom squeezing my hand, I can feel my hands sweating with nerves. We enter the square Mom turns me around and hugs me tight I cling on to her not wanting to let go. I don't want to be here.

I walk up to the lady who needs to take our blood. I hate needles I cant do this the games scare me. I look for somewhere to run and hide. But I have to be brave for Katniss.

I stick out my finger and the lady pricks it with a small needle I wince with pain but do not pull away, she dabs the blood on a sheet and I walk away. I stand with my age group, and stare ahead.

Effie comes on stage followed by the mayor, they both give a short speech.

"And may the odds be ever in your in favor" Effie finishs.

She walks toward the bowel of girls names and my stomach twists in knots and my hands sweat like crazy.

Effie plunges her hand in the bowl and swims through the names until she pinches a corner of an envelope. Her hand recoils pulling the envelope towards her.

Slowly she unfolds it, my heart is in my throat and my stomach is doing flips in my belly.

"Primrose Everdeen"

The crowd parts infront of me, waiting for me to walk up tot he stage for a promised death. I start to take a step but my legs wont work the world seems to be closing in around me. I cant breath, i feel as if the capital is choking me with its own hands i am unable to fight i am stuck and surley to die.

Peacekeepers come and close in around me, carting me towards the stage i feel smaller and smaller the closer i get. I look over the crowd once i am up, they all look solem and pity me but i can also see relief on some girls face. "So how old are you Primrose?"

"I am... I am 12"I studder.

"Well Primrose you are going to the hungergames!"Effie exclaims"Now for the boys"

I stand on stage zoned out none of this seems real i cant be going to the hunger games it is impossible. I dont eve notice Effie announce who is going to the games with me until a boy about 16 is standing next to me on stage.

I can see the terror on his face that must reflect mine, I can tell that he is a merchants boy not from the seam. The boy is not tall but average height but has a strong build. He has a much better chance than me.

"Well Peeta,are you excited to be going to the games?"

Peeta does not answer only stares at his shoes and sighs. Effie gives up and gives a closing speech, then escorts us from stage.

I am brought to a holding room where my Mom will visit me a most likely Gale too. I sit on the plush velvet couch which I reconize Mom has a dress made out of the stuff. The door opens and Mom walks in teary eyed. Seeing her face makes me cry "Mom i dont want to go"

"I know, but you are fast and smart Prim remember that okay?"she says to me"You have just a good of chance as the rest do"

"I love you mom"

"I love you too Prim"

"I will try to win so i can come back to you"

"I know baby, just remeber i love you and my love will follow you"

The door opens


	2. Chapter 2 what if

Chapter 2

We are put in a car to the train station which is a short drive, i have never been in one before. It is rare i even get to o in a wagon. I the seam we travel on foot. The station is crowded with reporters all trying to get a picture of us. I can't hide my emotions like Katniss, I start to cry. The reporters love this they zoom in and take pictures of my tear filled face. I put my hands over my face. The the train doors open and we are whisked inside. The doors gracefully close, shutting out all the reporters.

I just sit when the train moves. The speed is amazing we race down the tracks in a speed I have never felt before. It is actually fun. The train is fancier than anything I have ever been in. We all have our own bedrooms with bathrooms that have hot and cold water. We never have hot water unless we boil it back at home.

Effie tells me I can do what ever I want, I first announce i am going to take a shower. The water pours over me and washes away my tears it's warm and refreshing I love it. There are a collection of shampoos and soaps on the side so i randomly pick two and wash my hair scraping out all the dirt and grime. Soon I step out and dress in pants and a light pink shirt. They are a little big but i make do.

I brush my hair and shove back in a rough pony tail. I look at myself in the mirror and i see myself different I look so much cleaner. Supper is ready and i walk across the train to the table, and see the dishes laid out in such a way I am astonished. I have never ate so well.

The food comes out in courses. A thick carrot soup comes out first followed by green salad, lamb chops and mashed potato, then fruit and cheese and finally chocolate cake.

The cake is my favorite the rich chocolate fills my mouth in a moist creamy cloud. I savor every bite wanting to remember this. I feel a little sick remembering I am not used tot his type of food and so much of it too. Peeta looks a little sick too but I am determined to keep the food in.

"Well at least you have manners"Effie says"The two last year ate their whole meal with their hands"

Mom had taught me and Katniss how to use a fork and knife so I was pleased with myself for knowing how to when it mattered like now. We enter another compartment to watch replays of the reaping in other districts. In district 2 a huge boy who must be 18 lunges forward and volunteers right away, which does not surprise me district 2 is very wealthy and well able to fight.

A boy from district 10 has a crippled foot but still looks very dangerous and able to kill. But what sticks out in my mind is a girl with brown hair and tanned skin is picked from district 11 but what shocks me the most is that she is also 12.

Next is our district my name is called, i can see the terror on my ow face and i look so small as i walk up on stage almost as if you touched me I would fall to pieces. Peeta is called next and he looks calmer but terrified also.

District 12 has never done well in the games we always lose. There is only one victor still alive not that there have been many. At this moment Haymitch our mentor stumbles inn "I miss supper?" Then he vomits all over the floor into the carpet.

Effie storms out in disgust and me and Peeta help him up and drag him back to his room. We have to bring him straight to the bath tub because we can't ruin his beautiful embroidered bed spread.

"You can go Prim i can take care of Haymitch"

"No I don't mind, I help my mother all the time with medical reasons. This is nothing compared to what i have seen"

"Your a brave girl Prim"

I giggle and wait in the room while Peeta undresses Haymitch and hands me that clothes. I wash them in the sink with some bar soap and water, until all the vomit is washed out.

Then i say goodnight to Peeta and go back to my room, climbing into bed. Images of the games flash into my mind and I am reminded I will be going to this dreaded place. Tears start to ru down my cheek i miss my mom and Katniss and Dad. I cry and cry until I fall asleep.

In the morning I hop in the shower and wash my hair with two different shampoos and conditioners then my body and I walk out feeling refreshed. I hear Effie knock on my door "Wake up it's going to be a big big day!"  
I dry my hair with a fancy hair dryer then braid it in two french braids like my mom would do. I dig in the drawer ad find a sun dress that is white with flowers that look like primroses.

I feel very pretty, and flounce out of my room forgetting about the games only concentrating on now. I sit down at the table and instantly a plate full of eggs ham and a pile of fried potatoes i start to eat and i notice a glass of brown liquid infront of me. "It's called hot choclate Prim try some it's good" Peeta suggests.

I tenderly take a sip of hot chocolate. It is delicious i start to gulp down the warm liquid until my glass is empty, the cup is instantly refilled and I drink it again. I turn back to the food on my plate and start to eat, the eggs are scrambled and are very light and fluffy, the ham is very filling but I cant seem to get enough of it.

I slow down as to not get sick again and the finish and eat some fruit for dessert. "Haymitch do you have any advice for in the games?"

"Here is some advice stay alive" Haymitch buckles over in laughter amused by his own joke.

"Haymitch you are supposed to give advice on how to stay... alive" I gulp.

"Fine stand up"

Me and Peeta exchange a look and peel ourselves out of our seats. We stand up next to each other and Haymitch sizes us up. he looks at me "Your cute kid, that's good it will get you sponsors because you're not very physically strong"

"Thank you"I say politely

"And Peeta you are strong so use that combat will be good for that so try to be charming to get sponsors"

The train slows and I rush to the window all the people are waiting for us smiling and waving, i give them a quick wave and then sit back and stare at the city beyond them. It is huge bigger than i have imagined. The buildings are so high they disappear into the clouds. Peeta looks at me and grins, I grin back and stare back at this huge city and all the waving people below us.

Peeta and I are moved into a building where we will be staying but then brought down to the bottom where we will meet our stylists, I am brought into another room then Peeta and i meet my team. "Oh you're so cute!"Venai squeals. She has aqua hair and gold tattoos.

I am ushered to a chair where they tilt my hair back and wash it with odd smelling shampoos. Then the slowly cut my hair, I watch as my golden locks fall to the ground and then swept away. They dry my hair and then take a pair of tweezers and pull out my eyebrow hairs. I wince with pain every time another one is pulled out. But i stay still and wait for her to finish. The I am escorted to a tub and sprayed down then coated in a slimy gel that makes my skin nice and soft.

My team of stylists Octavia, Venai and Flavius all stand back a look at me "Wow you almost look human now"Flavious jokes.

I thank all of them with a smile and they all tell me how pretty I am. I like my new look but i wish it wasn't for this reason.

I stand in the middle of a room waiting for my stylist. I am wearing only a thin robe and feel very exposed. I imagine my stylist Cinna a colorful fake capital man with blue hair and tattoos covering his body.

The door opens and a man steps in, he looks normal. His skin is tanned ad he has dark brown hair. He is wearing a black dress shirt and pants the only capital thing about him is the gold eyeliner on his eyelids. Which does not looks bad at all. I am pleased I don't have some freak to dress me up.

"Hello Prim i am you stylist Cinna"

"Hello Cinna"i say softly "Is this you first games?"

"Yes"

"And you got stuck with district 12"

"Actually I asked for it"

He smiles at me, and I beam back at him. I think I like Cinna I feel I can trust him. He invites me to sit down and presses a button lunch then appears. it looks delicious. We would never have a meal like this at home. So I eat as much as i can. It wont hurt for me to gain a few pounds before going to the games.

Authors Note: I have been wondering what Prim's out fit should be for the opening ceremonies (chariot ride) Review answers please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cinna and I are sitting down on huge vibrant blue couches. Cinna is the only Capital person I like here, and the only one I trust. "So Prim, me and Portia. Peeta's stylist wants to make district twelve unforgettable"

"What are we going to be wearing?"

"Well Prim since you are so small and cute, we want to show that on you. It will help with sponsors. So I was thinking that maybe you could be our princess"

I smile, Cinna wants to make me happy he isn't going to put me in this crazy outfit that will make me stand out. He will make me stand out in my own beauty.

"Thank you Cinna" I squeal and wrap my arms around him. I really like Cinna and he is gentle and kind.

A few hours later I am dressed in a simple knee length dress that is black with orange sequence. It doesn't look like much but I like it. Cinna comes up to me and gently brushes some eye shadow across my eyelids. He holds up a mirror and I am astonished, since being here and eating all this food my face has filled in a bit.

I stand next to my horse and gently rub his neck, he nudges me with his head and I giggle. Peeta stands back watching and I see a smile cross is face.

It's now time for us to go so Peeta and I step on to the chariot. Cinna comes up and light my dress on fire the whole thing goes up in flames, it looks as if I am my dress is real flame.

"Wow" I exclaim to Peeta.

"Wows right Prim"

I feel butterflies in my stomach I have never been in front of a crowd. The biggest is when I was reaped and standing up tot get the Medal of Honor when dad passed away. But district twelve is the least populated district in all of Panem so our crowds are nothing much.

We start to move and the butterflies continue to get worse. District twelve is I the back so it takes a while for us to exit the holding area. We start to exit and I hear the crowd cheering, it shocks me how loud these people can be.

Our chariot comes into view of the crowd and I thought they would explode it was that loud. The flame illuminates our features and we shine bright like stars as we enter the City circle. I wave my hand and shoot the crowd a wining smile. They go insane, roses are flicked and I hear mutters of how amazing our costumes are. I smile more and blow kisses. I see hands pretend to grab them and I laugh this is actually fun. But for the wrong reason.

We get to the end of our ride, and I see death glares coming from some of the other tributes. This scares me the boy from two looks like he is about to jump out and kill me now. I feel the flames die out and feel some relief; maybe the glares will stop now.

The president comes out, he is a small man with snow-white hair, he gives his speech and the anthem plays. The camera shines on us more than the other tributes I give my best smile. We are then carted back to the training center.

When we enter the center we are swarmed with prep teams all giving praise to us when really it should be Cinna and Portia. But I was told to always accept a compliment. So I thank them all then try to squeeze out of there.

Cinna is waiting by Portia on the side I walk up to them "You were amazing Prim" Cinna compliments me.

"Thank you it was all because of you" I say to both of them.

I meet up with Effie and Haymitch we then go to the elevator, it is amazing how fast it moves, the elevator is all crystal so you can watch people below you disappear as you go up. We press our floor number (12) and the elevator smoothly stops there.

Effie has been praising us all up to everyone that's anyone in the capitol. So I hope she gets us some sponsors.

The floor that we will be staying on is huge my quarters are bigger than my whole house at home. The quarters are very plush and make the train look like nothing fancy. The shower is amazing there is more than a hundred buttons.

You can program the closet to whatever style you want. I choose sweat pants and a t-shirt, then I notice that you can order any food you want, so I order a glass of hot chocolate from the train. It arrives in seconds with a mountain of whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. I gulp it down the hot chocolate tastes even better than the one I drank on the train.

Effie comes and knocks on my door telling me it's time for supper. Peeta Cinna and Portia are all standing on the balcony when we enter the dining room, all looking out over the Capital. I peek out and all I see is lights, bright shining lights of all different colors.

Haymitch enters and he is clean and sober, he sits at the table and does not refuse wine when the waiter offers it but one glass wont hurt him. I am offered wine but refuse instantly my mother told me it was only for adults and I will not disobey her, even if she does not know I will be loyal to my poor mother.

Cinna, Portia, Haymitch and Effie all make small talk so I turn to my supper and stay quiet I notice Peeta does the same. Tonight we have mushroom soup, bitter greens, rare roast beef, noodles in green sauce and sweet blue grapes. I try it all taking a second piece of the roast beef remembering meat is a rare treat at home.

A girl comes in with a gorgeous looking cake, almost like the ones that Katniss and I would look at in the bakery window on New Years Eve. The girl lights the cake on fire I gasp why would they burn such a beautiful cake it seems like an awful waste.

"What makes it burn?" I ask

"Alcohol" Effie answers

"I am not aloud that"

They all burst out in laughter including Peeta I wonder why it should be basic logic that a child is not aloud to have alcohol right?

"The fire burns all the alcohol off sweetie" Portia explains with a smile.

We enter the sitting room to watch the opening ceremonies. The other couples loo nice but nothing special I watch as we enter I am shocked I look stunning the camera zooms in on my smiling face I look a lot younger but I think I am pretty here. Cinna is a dream worker I look amazing and Peeta too.

"Tomorrow is the first training session "Haymitch announces "Meet me for break fast and I will explain further"

"Okay goodnight everyone" I say and walk towards my quarters, Peeta follows and meets up with me in the hall.

"You look amazing Prim"

"Thank you Peeta, you looked good also" I reply politely.

I am about to fall asleep when thoughts of training tomorrow fill my head, I will be in a room with all the people that are out o kill me. I shiver at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake in the morning and climb out of bed, I stumble to the shower and push random buttons. Luke warm water and a rose smelling body soap sprayed out from all sides of the shower covering me in pink bubbles. I press more and end up having organic blueberry shampoo in my eyes, I yelp and rinse it out immediately. I step out on to the mat ad have my body and hair blow dried. When I emerge from the bathroom clothes is already layed out on the bed waiting for me.

I slip them on and shove my hair into a neat pony tail, I walk gently down the hall as to not wake anyone sleeping. Haymitch and Peeta are waiting for me at the breakfast table. I am starved so i rush up to meet them. I frown the table is empty, where is all the food. Peeta notices my look and appoints me to the table on the far wall. I am not disappointed the table is stacked with food. How does it hold all the weight?

I grab a plate and start to pick up food. They have everything from eggs to fluffy waffles. I pile food on trying a little of everything. By the time i finish that my plate is heavy i return to the table and Peeta chuckles when he sees my plate so full i grin at him and dig in to my meal.

"so what skills do you two have?" Haymitch asks

"I can lift heavy things" Peeta states "But what good is that?"

'Good you can learn some hand to hand combat" Haymitch says "What about you prim?"

"I can climb, and gather berries, that's it though" I hang my head i have never thought about how little of a chance have in the games.

Haymitch stays quiet he also realizes i have no chance,I will certainly die. I will try though no matter what I will not give up, i can come home for mom I will win.

"Well are you fast?"

"Kinda I am faster than all the girls in my grade"

"The use that run it will be your best tatic" Hyamitch encourages "Only fight when necssary"

Peeta and I nod, it's time to go down now so we both stand from our seats and walk towards the elevator. It glides gracefully down to the bottom floor, i get the same thrill as I did the first time. I almost wish I could just stay here riding up and down all day, but I know that can't be possible we are down to the floor in seconds. Peeta and I are ushered out of the elevator and down the hall.

"Oh wait do you want to be trained separately or together?"

"I don't mind being together"

"Neither do I"

"Okay now get in there" Haymitch says and gently pushes our back towards the door.

A number twelve is pinned to my back and Peeta and I push open the heavy steel door. All the other tributes are standing in a circle in the middle of the giant room. We are instructed that we ca go to area to area learning what ever skills we need. I look around at the other tributes they are all bigger ad stronger than me I am the smallest. I glance to the far side and I spot Rue cowering on the outside of the group. She is about my size too so maybe I wont be the first dead.

We are dismissed and I start to walk towards Rue thinking she would be a good partner, she must have thought the same because she is walking towards me also. "Hi im prim"

"I am Rue" She says softly, I have to lean in to hear what she is saying.

'Do you want to start?"

"Sure" She replies "Where too"

"Well I think poisonous berries would be useful seeing that will be a main food source"

"Yah that sounds good, let's go"

Rue and I head over to the berries section. The man there is very kind and patient, while he teaches us what is safe to eat. We are taught to not go on looks alone, we have to cut the berries in half and smell them. I smelt a pink berry and decided that it was not safe to eat on the black goo on the outside. Rue picked a red one that resembled a raspberries. She cut it in half and decided it safe, the instructor nodded and grinned at us. We had passed the first course we picked.

"How about climbing next?" Rue asks with a wicked grin.

I nod I am good at climbing there was a tree down the road from our house that i had spent hours climbing when I was small, the tree was at least 50 feet tall. And I would climb to the very top. Mom and Katniss would panic and ask me to come down I would grin and gracefully slide out of the giant branches to land gently on my feet.

We arrive at the huge net and a boy from 2 is struggling with his giant body build. Rue and I gracefully climb to the top and swing one leg over and scale down the other side. The boy gives us a death glare and Rue starts to giggle. I don't see what is funny about this we just agitated him one of the biggest threats in the arena.

"I think we should try throwing knives"

"Yah we need something to protect ourselves I the arena"

We move from the net to the knife throwing station, I have steady hands from helping mom with medical emergencies so I can aim easily and throw the knife easily at the closest target. It sticks with a satisfying thump. Rue looks at me with a shocked look on her face, I smile i have found a talent. I aim at a target of an person standing a ways away and nip what would be his ear. Not as good but I think I can work on it. I throw several more and finally end up sticking one dead center of what would be my victim.

Rue picks up a sling shot and places a rock in the elastic she aims and fires the rock in to a target at a amazing speed and accuracy. We aren't out of these games after all. Rue and I stand up throwing knives and sling shooting rocks, when we realize we have drawn quite the crowd all standing around us watching in awe. I pick up the last knife in reach and aim for the moving target i throw the knife with a flick of the wrist and watch as it slices through the air and plunges in it's heart. Rue slings her last rock and watch as it cuts clean through the foam dummies.

A girl from 4 i think pushes me out of the way and grabs a knife she stands and carefully aims then throws the knife but missing by an inch, she grunts and picks up another then misses again. I smile to myself, this girl can't hit the target and she has a good 70 pounds on me. She throws more and more but only manages to hit the target once in what would be it's thigh. She storms off obviously frustrated.

A boy from seven has taken Rues slingshot and a temps to shoot it but it fall miserably 5 feet in front of him. He picks it up and pulls the string back further and ends up busting it.

I see Rue also sneak a smile to herself. The crowd breaks ad they all return to spear throwing and sword fighting. Peeta stands behind us with Thresh the boy from Rues district that is a giant compared to us. They both approach and congratulate us. I feel proud of my new skill and cant wait to tell Haymitch and Cinna of it. No our time is up and we exit the training arena.

This happens the three days and by now Rue is and expert at the sling shot. I am okay but I don't have enough power so I stick to knife throwing, I have excelled in knife throwing managing to hit the target every time. Rue can hit the target but usually in the arm or leg not enough to kill a person.

Now Rue and I are sitting down eating lunch together we have picked our own table. Soon they start to call us out for our private sessions for the game makers, we are the last districts so we finish our lunch and let it set before Rue is called down, then Peeta and I he goes first and I sit down in the hallway and wait until my name is called. I have been in here many times but now I feel scared and like I am shrinking getting smaller and smaller. The game makers aren't paying attention half of the drunk and laughing. I stand in the middle of the room, "Hello my name is Primrose Everdeen"

Some have turned to face me but the majority have not, I raise my voice which I rarely do "Primrose Everdeen!"

That got their attention but now I just look rude. i walk over to the netting and scale it easily to hop down I grab some a belt of knives and wrap them around me. I throw several sticking them in to the heads and hearts of targets. Now a pig has arrived so they have lost interest in me. I climb the netting again faster than before the throw a knife into a dummies from the top I try to come down from the top and lose my grip. I let out a scream and am hanging by my foot. They all look at me some laugh, so I take a knife out from upside down and aim at a moving target i let it fly and pray that it hits and it sticks again.

The game makers look astonished i hop down from the net and walk out with a hurried goodbye. That went well i guess, i think I made an impression.

Authours note: I hope you are enjoying my story! Feel free to give any ideas or suggestions you want! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walk out of the room and close the door behind me, avoxs stare at me with pity looks as they know I will not make it out alive just by looking at my size. I walk straight to the elevator and press the number twelve this is the first time I have ridden by myself so I enjoy it the elevator arrives at our floor and I decide not to get out just yet. I press the ground button and ride up and down 2 more times. The I step out and walk in too our floor. I find everyone in the living room they are all talking and laughing, I smile I am beginning to like these people.

"How was your session sweetheart?" Haymitch asks while sipping a glass of red wine.

"Good I guess" I reply and join them on the couch "How was yours Peeta?"

"They ever looked at me once. They were all to drunk"

Effie enters the room and calls us all to supper, we walk in to the dining room to find the table once again piled high with food. Tonight we have chicken and mashed potatoes with corn and escargot. The meal does not compliment each other but I shrug and eat anyway. I try the escargot (snails) which I have realized I don't like. At all. Then dessert comes out a magnificent chocolate cake. I eat every piece like I will never see it again, wait I probably wont.

We all finish supper and I rinse it down with a glass of milk, then we gather in the living room to watch the scores on the TV. The TV amazes me the only thing I have seen close to this besides on the train is the jumbo screens in town square while watching the huger games. Soon everyone will be watching me on the same TV. I will be the girl from twelve who never made it past the blood bath the first to be slaughtered.

We turn on the TV, and as usual the career tributes get a score from about 8-10 and Rue comes up with 7 I smile this must get her some sponsors. At last district twelve Peeta pulls up with an 8 he smiles and looks happy with his score. Now my face appears and the number 10 pops up under it. What there must be some mistake how could I little Prim 12 year old get a 10.

Effie stands up and squeals "A 10!"

Haymitch gives me an approving nod and Cinna wraps an arm around me. I smile and cant seem to stop I got one of the highest scores. The game makers must have been impressed with my upside down shot. I stand up and say goodnight then head towards my room, I turn off the light and peel off my clothes a nightdress is waiting for me neatly folded by a red-headed avox. She stands to the head down I don't mind her being here while I change, I have never had privacy and she is almost like a friend to me.

I brush my teeth and the girl pulls the cover down for me. I hop in bed and roll over, "Can you tuck me in?" The girl nods. I feel childish but I want someone to care for me tonight I just want to feel like someone is there to protect me. I am tempted to ask if she would lie here until I fall asleep but quickly decide against it, it may get her in trouble I am sure there are cameras in here.

"Goodnight, and thank you" I say she nods her head and smiles at me. Her smile warms my heart I feel suddenly comforted.

I roll over on my side and try to sleep. But it is a good hour before I am claimed by the disturbed nightmares that will fill my slumber. I dream of myself in the games it is foggy and I can't see where I am going. I end up banging into a tree and shaking it violently, severed limbs start to fall from the branches above. They cover the ground around me I am surrounded by limbs and other body parts. A head drops down and bounces off my arm landing in the pile of other bodies. I am covered in blood. A figure emerges from the fog I instantly recognize her. Katniss. I run to her through my arms around her small waist. She pulls me off fats and roughly "Prim look what you have done you have killed all these people"

"What no Katniss, I didn't do anything"

"Not yet"

She laughs, Katniss laughs a wicked evil laugh. Her head thrown back towards the sky. I stand there helpless just waiting for her to stop and explain I can't kill somebody I wont how can I?

But mom she wants me to come back. But will she want a killer as a child? what will people think of me. Not as a survivor but as a cold blooded killer I may take the life of another human being.

Katniss takes out a knife she points it at me "So what will it be? hmm should I throw the knife at you like you did to all these poor innocent people? Or should the killers death be more painful?" She gives a wicked grin and walks toward me.

I wake screaming at the top of my lungs, my body is drenched with sweat and my hair feels like I am just out of the shower. The door swings open and several avoxs rush in to find out whats wrong why I had given such a loud scream. "I am sorry it was just a nightmare, I am so sorry I will go back to sleep"

They smile and close the door, by now they must be used to all the previous tributes having nightmares this is just another part of their lives. I roll over but do not go back to sleep, I stay on my side and watch the sun rise over the shiny capital. And think over and over about my dream. I doze off sometime and awake to Effie knocking on my door Wake up its going to be a big big day!"  
I groan and pull myself out of bed then to the shower I press buttons and smell like lavender all over ad have a neat side part by the end. I have my body and hair dried then walk out, today there is no clothes waiting for me so I slip on sweat pants and a blue tank top. I exit and have a quick snack now I go to Haymitch.

"Well it is obvious what you will be playing, a cute and innocent little girl"

"Okay I can do that"

"So I will ask you some questions ad you will answer them like you would in the interview"

Haymitch starts asking question and i answer them all as cute I can be smiling and waving at the pretend crowd. At the end Haymitch is pleased he holds up his hand and I high-five it. "Good job sweet heart, you will do great"

I eat in my room stuffing myself with roasted turkey and mashed potatoes than chocolate cake, maybe even two pieces, then I change into pajamas and the red-head girl enters and rolls down the covers and tucks me in once again, I smile and give her a quick kiss on the cheek to show how grateful I am of her smiles back and quickly kisses my forehead. I see her expression change in front of me in a second to fear as she glances up in the corner of my room. She hurries out and shuts the behind her.

I frown will she be in trouble for being kind to me. Will she be punished? What have I done to this poor girl that I have grown to like and trust? I roll over and fall into a deep sleep. Trying to forget about all that has happened and the worst what is to come.


End file.
